


when doves cry

by WeeBeastie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: touch if you will my stomach, feel how it trembles insideyou've got the butterflies all tied up--don't make me chase you, even doves have pride[in which Flint needs a special kind of comforting and luckily he has Silver]





	when doves cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapbullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/gifts).



> For the lovely scrap, who can feel free to send me as many prompts as she wants forever! <3 Reposted from my Tumblr, and given a title/summary borrowed from Prince (obvs!) because that song was stuck in my head while I was writing. I took it as a sign. ;)

The shot echoes in his ears. Things happen in slow motion, then in reverse, then all over again. He's trapped in a wretched infinite loop of the worst moment of his life.

Flint sits up, gasping, still feeling the cold weight of his dread sitting heavy on his chest. He's had the nightmare again - Miranda. His whole body is tense, tight and painful, and he knows from the ache behind his eyes that he won't get back to sleep any time soon.

He looks to his right and sees Silver there, like usual, sleeping with abandon. He's on his belly with one arm tucked under the pillow, his head turned so all Flint can see is a mass of dark, silky hair. He's relaxed and snoring, and he looks so...peaceful.

Flint doesn't want to wake him. He wants to let him sleep blissfully on. But. 

He reaches out and rubs gently between Silver's shoulder blades, easing him slowly back into the waking world. He feels such immense guilt for interrupting his well-deserved rest, but he can't be awake by himself right now. He knows what he needs, loathe though he may be to admit it, and he knows there's only one person who can properly give it to him.

Silver stirs, turning over and squinting at Flint accusingly, like he's trying to figure out exactly why he woke him. He pushes himself up to sitting and slowly, realization dawns on his face. 

“You know what to do,” he says, gruff, voice hoarse from sleep. “Get the rope, then kneel.”

Flint hurries to follow his instructions. He's nude already - they both are, owing to their before-bed activities. Flint fetches the rope and Silver ties his hands deftly behind his back for him. The rope is tight, and it's rough against the sensitive skin of his wrists. It's precisely what he needs.

Flint kneels, facing Silver. Immediately, one of Silver's large hands comes to rest on the back of his head, cradling his skull like it's something precious.

“You're so good, Captain. Such a good, good man. You don't give yourself near enough credit,” Silver murmurs, his voice a low, soothing rumble, wrapping itself around Flint's mind like a warm blanket. Silver takes his cock in hand - it's already half-hard, Flint can't help but notice - and presses the head to Flint’s lips. “You're so good at so many things. This is just one of them. I already know how badly you want to please me, how focused you are on making me feel incredible ecstasy. You care so _deeply_ for people, Captain, it astounds me sometimes.” Flint takes him into his mouth then, and above him, hears Silver hiss out a quiet breath. “I hardly care one whit for anyone but myself, but you? No matter what your enemies say about you, no matter what you may think in your darkest hour, you care for your people with such depth and ferocity. It's beyond admirable.”

Flint groans softly around his mouthful and shuts his eyes, taking Silver further past his lips and sucking eagerly, letting his stress and tension melt out of his body as he worships Silver's perfect cock.

“Ahh, yes. Yes, that's so-- it's _perfect_ ,” Silver says, and he rocks his hips a little, as though he's testing the waters. Flint has quite a bit of practice at this, so he doesn't gag, just welcomes Silver deeper into his throat. “You're so fucking smart, Captain. So much smarter than I am, than anyone I've ever known. It isn't fair, really, that you should be so smart and so beautiful and so talented all at once,” he says, and Flint can hear the hitch in his voice, can tell he's driving him wild with his tongue. It thrills him, as do Silver's words. “You do these things that seem absolutely mad at the time, but then everything works out exactly as you said it would, and you look like a god. I swear, you're Ares. You're his image made flesh,” Silver pants. Flint feels a shiver of pleasure run down his spine and tastes a hint of Silver’s salty, earthy essence on his tongue. It's divine, and he needs more, needs to make him come and swallow his seed.

“I dream of you, most nights,” Silver says breathlessly, and Flint opens his eyes then, looks up to see Silver's body drawn tight and his face a rictus of pleasure. He's gorgeous, flushed all over, eyes bright. “I used to have nightmares,” Silver says, and bites his lower lip, the ripe pink flesh turning white from the pressure of his teeth. “But I don't anymore. When I sleep in your bed, I only have good dreams. I dream of you fucking me, of me bending you over. I dream of you, on your knees, just like this,” he says, then groans, sounding tortured, sounding like he _loves_ the torture. “I even dream of us doing nothing more than kissing. Jesus fuck, Captain.”

Flint redoubles his efforts then, taking Silver all the way down his throat, so far down that his eyes water and his nose presses into familiar wiry dark curls.

“Oh god,” Silver whines. “Oh, you're so-- it's, I can't-- you said I'm the best of us, but you're wrong, I'm not, it's _you_ ,” he says in a rush, and then he's coming. His hips stutter helplessly and Flint pulls off slightly so he can taste him, moaning greedily around his cock. He doesn't taste like manna from heaven or milk and honey or anything unrealistically hyperbolic - he tastes masculine and real, familiar and reassuring. It's everything, the flavor and feel of him on his tongue. It's bliss.

Flint sits back once Silver is through, sighing quietly in pleasure and licking his lips to get one last taste. He's hard and wanting, but he barely even notices, focused as he is on Silver and how good using his mouth on him always makes him feel. How good it is that Silver knows what he needs without him having to put it into words. He knows how lucky he is to have this, to have him.

Silver reaches down and gentles Flint to his feet, turning him around so he can untie his wrists. He frees Flint, then pulls him down into his lap, and Flint sags back against him while Silver's clever hand starts working his aching cock.

“That's it, there you are. It feels so good, doesn't it? Pleasing me and then giving yourself over to me like this? You like letting me control you, don't you. You like it when I fuck your mouth and tell you how utterly perfect you are,” Silver says, his lips moving against the shell of Flint's ear. “It's all true, you know. Everything I said is the honest truth,” he purrs, and then Flint is crying out softly and coming over his fist, shuddering with the bone-deep relief of it all.

“Thank you,” Flint says when he can speak again, turning his head to rub his cheek affectionately against Silver's. “That was-- I needed that.”

“I know,” Silver says quietly. He shifts and takes Flint with him, lying back in bed and cuddling close, more or less forcing Flint to be the small spoon. Flint relaxes into it, smiling a little when he feels Silver nosing into the nape of his neck and inhaling deeply.

“I'm sorry I woke you, I had a bad dream and I just--” Flint starts to say.

“Shh, don't apologize. It's alright,” Silver interrupts him, sounding sated, half-asleep already. “I'm glad I could help you remember yourself.”

“You always do,” Flint whispers. Silver's started snoring and Flint is fairly certain he didn't hear him, but it doesn't matter. Silver knows. Flint's sure of it.


End file.
